1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printer for printing on sheets by ejecting ink containing moisture such as water-based ink from nozzles provided on inkjet heads as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-256855 sometimes causes a printed sheet to be rolled up. Such a deformation is caused by a situation that a printed surface of the sheet gets moist due to ink, whereby fiber of the sheet is swollen.
After printing and an elapse of a certain time, a deformation degree of the sheet is reduced due to a condition such as dryness of ink on the deformed sheet and penetration of moisture of ink into the other side of the printed surface. Such a reduction of the deformation degree of the sheet is accelerated in a high-temperature and high-humidity environment. In view of this, in order to fix the deformation of the printed sheet as soon as possible, an inkjet printer having a heating chamber for heating a printed sheet until the printed sheet is discharged has been known.